She Who Kisses The Stars
by Hell's Nightingale
Summary: A mysterious nomad walks through a poverty inflicted village, sparking curiosity in an orphan. YoruSoi SoiYoru AU One-Shot Light Fluff


A village stood still in the middle of a broad field, alone without company. A road led in and out of the village without interruption, or companions as well. The village was in poverty and had the most crime. Travelers and merchants avoided the town like a pot hole in the road, never coming into it no matter what situation. The morning was foggy and dull, the sun hidden behind ominous clouds.

A traveler draped in a shinning black cloak, suggesting they were blue blooded (1), strolled into the city, completely un-aware of a few dirty men smirking at the fine clothing. Jewelry clinked in the morning, breaking the eerie silence of the village and attracting un-wanted attention. The nomad was tall and slender, their identity and gender completely hidden. Kids stopped chasing a dull red ball to observe the adventurer, not seeing many travelers in their poverty, abuse filled lives. The kids ran away quietly when they saw the bad men following behind the nomad, eyeing the gold jewelry and fine cloth.

The adventure was oblivious to their bad luck and continued further down the road which led to the worst side of town. A girl popped her head around the corner, clad in a flimsy robe. Her eyes were deep silver, holding a detached look. Her hair was held in two loose braids with bangs. She followed nimbly behind the men who followed the traveler, in hope to take the leftovers of the adventurer's items when the muggers were done.

It wasn't long till the men got bored and gruffly snatched the cloak of the traveler. The cloak ripped easily and revealed an un-expected site. A woman was hidden behind its dark hood. Her vibrant exotic purple hair caught the orphan girl's eye. The woman's amber eyes flashed like a cat's when slowly glancing at the men. Her dark skin tone told of long traveling and a distant land. The orphan was awestruck at her flawless beauty while the men chuckled menacingly to themselves.

"Look what we have here, a beautiful lady all defenseless." One man cooed while getting closer.

"What a sight for sore eyes," another mocked while going in for the prey. The woman eyed them all in a boring way. The men grew hungrier when she laid those panther like eyes on them.

"Tell us your name, love." One said in an ailing voice of lust.

"Yoruichi," she spoke quietly and calmly. The men were thrilled even more by her peculiar serene composure.

"What a lovely name," one said as they reached out for her body in a slow motion, his fingers quivered anxiously. When his fingers about grasped Yoruichi's arm she grasped his fore-arm and pulled him in, cocking her left hand back and delivering a skull-shattering blow to his nose. The other men growled in frustration and began to attack her as well.

Yoruichi continued to evade and elegantly counter-attack their careless punches and kicks. The orphan watched in amazement as a single, slender woman fought off the worst gang in this village without a scratch. She didn't know what to do or think.

Yoruichi sighed when the last man fell and took off her ripped cloak. She glanced around the place until her eyes rested upon the poor girl. Yoruichi smiled before walking to the smaller girl, hand outstretched with the ruined cloak. She placed the cloak around the younger girl's frail body.

"Tell me your name," the older woman spoke with a loving tone. The orphan blushed at the closeness of her. She never was treated kindly, especially by a handsome woman like the one before her.

"Soi Fon," the girl said in a bashful tone, her face growing a bright tint of cotton candy as she spoke.

Yoruichi smiled bitterly, "That is such a sad name for such a nice girl like you." (2)

Soi Fon didn't answer that but looked down in shame. She couldn't think of an answer for the beautiful woman. Yoruichi tied the cloak around Soi before departing without a good-bye.

Soi Fon watched her retreating form until it was almost out of sight. She looked behind her at the people eyeing enviously at her new cloak. The men started to groan in pain. What did this place offer her? It held nothing of importance or a future to her. She drew the cloak closer to her body, savoring its soft cloth before stalking after the woman. She had nothing in the village to live off of. Or did she have anything better to do. She would follow Yoruichi quietly, protecting her whenever she could and silently giving her company in her travels…wherever they lead to.

Soi tailed after Yoruichi with a generous pace, un-sure if the older woman was aware of her follower. They traveled past foot-hills, wheat fields and another smaller, brighter town. It was only until they were in the middle of the road, surrounded by a field of tall grass, did Yoruichi stop. They stood in the twilight until Yoruichi looked up at the dark clouds. Soi Fon hid in the tall grass, hoping to not be seen. Soon the wind began to pick up and transformed quickly into gales. Yoruichi still remained still, un-fazed by the wind and soon a cloud shifted to show the moon.

The moon started to trickle light down onto the older girl, drenching her in its foreign beauty. She brought up her hand and gave it an abrupt flick, and soon clouds began to fall down to her feet. Their dark evil gray colors purifying with each inch they drew closer to Yoruichi until they were an angel white, pure as snow. Yoruichi took her feet from her worn-out sandals to step firmly on the cloud. The cloud hastily took shape of stairs into the Heavens that roared in rage above them. Yoruichi began to climb the stairs in a calm manner.

Soi Fon watched in amazement as the goddess like woman climbed to the sky until she disappeared into the cloud barrier. She gasped when lightning shot from the sky, afraid the woman was hurt but Soi did not hear a scream of pain or grunt.

Minutes after minutes passed and Yoruichi did not return back to the Earth. Soi Fon began to worry that her secret savior was lost among the clouds, or even wounded. The small girl gathered courage within her and took off her own sandals in haste. She scrambled to the stairs and observed them, afraid they would disappear before her eyes. She experimentally placed a foot on the cloud like staircase; her foot touching a solid invisible stone similar like smooth, cold marble. Reluctantly she put both of her feet on the fluffy cloud to only feel like she was standing on an extravagant king's staircase. She hopped up in down and the flight of stairs did not budge. With newly found courage and re-assurance she climbed the staircase with undying energy. The gales of wind ripping at her clothes like a flag caught in a storm. She soon reached the cloud barrier and the wind began to die down with each new step in the barrier. She soon found herself above the clouds to the end of the stairway, to find Yoruichi with a large, inky levitating ball.

The woman was radiating in a white mystical aura, her eyes eyeing the ball with love like a mother's gaze to her child. She lowered her head to the repulsive black ball and kissed it. The ball began to rumble and the black pieces fell like peeling paint, revealing a shining orb within. Its light was bright as the sun and the warm emitting off of it made the early autumn night feel like summer. Soi Fon gasped at its beauty while Yoruichi stroked it lovingly before turning to her and smiling.

"Isn't it beautiful Soi Fon?" She beamed in a sprightly, enthusiastic voice.

Soi Fon could only nod while she examined the ball closer. Yoruichi motioned her over to touch it, and Soi Fon could only obey by doing so.

Unconscious to the world below them two scrubby woodsmen walked by, hoping to seek refuge at the near by town, noticed the cloudy staircase. They both eyed it in wonder before going over to touch it tentatively. Once their un-pure hands touched the stairs case, it began to rumble like thunder and withdraw quickly into the sky. The men ran in fright while the staircase disappeared.

Soi Fon was clinging to the orb while Yoruichi stood on the staircase. The Earth below them let out an angry growl, startling both of them before the staircase disappeared. Yoruichi gasped as she felt herself plummeting to the ground, until Soi Fon grasped her arms. The older girl smiled before letting herself be helped up on top of the lustrous orb.

Silence stuck onto the warm air as they sat upon the sphere until Soi Fon spoke.

"What happens now, Yoruichi?" She asked in a slight frightened voice. She didn't want to look too scared, afraid of being mocked by her new companion.

Yoruichi let out a breath of air before smiling and putting her hand on Soi Fon's. "We will travel and make more stars, to brighten this dull world and create hope for the weak, making light in the night to drive away the evil."

Her voice sang higher than any singer and held benevolence in every word. Soi Fon didn't have to question any further about their plans, because her smile was louder than any other answer she could offer. Yoruichi chuckled before squeezing Soi Fon's hand tighter.

They say that you could see them traveling on a moving star, trying to find more dusty orbs to purify. The joy of creating stars satiated their hunger and thirst. They didn't need anything else but the night sky, a dusty sphere or two and just the two of them.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1)Blue blood means born from a rich/noble/royal family.**

**(2)Soi Fon's name means Broken Bee.**

** Ok I have to admit that I'm getting into Bleach, I blame my friend Nickel lol. This is another Yuri pairing I'm in love with, though InoSaku will always come first. It's my first Bleach Fanfic so I'm kind of scared of the reviews LOL! but I want them a lot too! The Naruto league and Bleach are two seperate things when it comes to fanfictions, so please tell me if I did something wrong.**

** This was placed in an AU (Alternate Universe) and was inspired by the book "He Who Lights The Stars" or something similar. So please Review! **

**-Shay**


End file.
